Where Do We Go From Here? Pt.1
by Chiba Miouno
Summary: The scouts begin to fulfill the prophesy before putting the earth to sleep as the entire world is ravaged by a supernatural war.


Chapter One: Strange Normality  
  
"No." Juno whispered to herself while forming a plan in her head. " The Senshi will not live in peace after what they have done to me." She smiled. That was it. That was exactly what she would do.  
  
Juno called to one of her servants. "Call Fasako-sama." She said to him. "Today he is known as Shitoko Ino. Find him and bring him to me. Oh yes, and call Alexander the Great from Elysian Fields to me. I think I will have a prince and a general."  
  
"It's nice to get out of Elysian Fields every once in a great while." Alexander said gracefully sitting on a couch in Juno's apartment. Alexander moved like a well-oiled machine or a tiger. "Of course," he said in his aristocratic voice, "it would be even nicer if the Oracle of Delphi would come and see me."  
  
"I see you have no qualms with sharing your admiration for her with others," Juno said as she sat across from him.  
  
" Why should I," Alexander said in a carefree voice. " Everyone knows about it after what Mercury pulled."  
  
"What about after what The Oracle pulled? With the blank scroll."  
  
"I had fallen from grace," Alexander said impatiently. " That fact is no fault of her own but is my fault for loving the wrong person."  
  
" I don't believe that," Juno said smiling as she finally found Alexander's weak point. "Mercury should be punished for his selfishness. Adela doesn't even care about him. Join me and we can take our revenge."  
  
" Revenge?" Came a new voice. "I enjoy that word."  
  
" Fasako-sama," Juno said smiling at the extraordinarily handsome young man who had appeared in her drawing room. " How good of you to come. How are you're studies?"  
  
" With the help of the lovely Mizuno Ami, better than ever."  
  
" I think I'm going to put a jump start on your political career my dear. Just do me a teeny weenie favor."  
  
Fasako raised his eyebrows. Ever since he had been reincarnated from the Silver Millennium he had been wary of those who offer things to him even though he had always loved taking revenge. "What am I to do?"  
  
" Take the Princess of Mercury far far far away from here. So that I will never have to deal with that child ever again."  
  
Fasako smiled his face becoming relaxed. "That is more of a favor to me than it is to you."  
  
" I knew you would accept. Just follow my lead I have a......"  
  
" I was afraid you would say that," Alexander said cautiously cutting Juno off in mid-sentence. Years of being dead and observing the living from afar had taught him many things, one of which was that there is no room for foolishness in this world.  
  
" Alexander," Juno said, " All you must do is join the Japanese army. I will send you back in time so that you can travel swiftly through the ranks. I'll make sure of that by the time I'm through with you, you will be the Commander and Chief of the army the most powerful nation in the world."  
  
" Why are you doing this? What is your pretext?"  
  
" The same one as always," Juno said.  
  
" And what is in it for me?" Alexander asked, "I've learned that world domination is an impossible dream and far from the key to true happiness."  
  
" What about Chiba Miouno, Adela Makarios, The Duchess of Earth, The Oracle of Delphi? Is she the way to true happiness?" Juno asked him.  
  
" You speak my language Queen of the gods."  
  
" And mine," Fasako-sama quipped.  
  
" Good." Juno said. "Go. I have business to attend to for our little plot."  
  
______________________6 MONTHS LATER_________________________________  
  
Chiba Miouno appeared in a frail old mans bedroom. " You are the prime minister of Japan are you not?"  
  
The man looked at her and gasped. "How did you get in here?"  
  
" I got in here the same way the woman who came here to see you earlier did. The one that made you an offer."  
  
The man's eyes widened. "She offered me my health if I gave up my post and gave it to someone named...."  
  
" Shitoko Ino," Chiba Miouno nodded. " I know. I also know that were thinking seriously on accepting."  
  
" Either way I will die and he will take my place."  
  
" But not in both ways will you burn in the pits of hell." Miouno said sorrowfully. " Do not accept. Do you know who she is?"  
  
" No," the Prime Minister said going into a coughing fit.  
  
" She is the goddess Juno. I am the Oracle of Delphi."  
  
" You are a figment of my imagination. In my illness," the prime Minister said slowly, "I have gone through serious delirium I will ignore this vision and I will accept the offer."  
  
The Oracle touched his temple. " Now you will know and understand."  
  
The Prime Minister blinked as he realized everything.....absolutely everything. He was about to tell the woman he understood but she was gone by the time he opened his eyes.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The senshi and Miouno had been living happy peaceful lives thinking that the Cleanser could rest. In fact their lives were almost normal...  
  
.  
  
" Good Job Shitoko-kun," Ami smiled at her study partner across the table. " You're getting the Periodic table of Elements."  
  
Shitoko smiled and continued to rattle of the table until the very end. Ami knew all the elements by heart she wanted to be a doctor. Did powerful goddesses get to be doctors?  
  
"Done," Shitoko said breathing a sigh of relief. He blew upwards and his black hair fell around his large violet eyes. Those eyes, very beautiful eyes, Ami thought to her self and a very handsome man to go with them.  
  
" Ami," Shitoko said awakening her, "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow right? You know I can't pass this test without you I'm miserable at science."  
  
Ami nodded, " you must pass this test, its very important."  
  
"Don't remind me," he said smiling. He stood up from Ami kitchen table. He walked over to her taking her hand. "Don't think I'm ungrateful. She stood up and he kissed her hand. "Arigato Ami-chan."  
  
Ami gulped as the pink ran into her cheeks. "Its no problem."  
  
He smiled, "you always say that. But you could be doing more important things...."  
  
Ami looked nervous so he paused. " I'll show you to the door," she said.  
  
"Ami," he said as they walked out of her home, " again, arigato." Shitoko gave Ami a warm kiss on her lips and turned away without a word.  
  
" AAAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIII-CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNN!!"  
  
Ami was taken back to the real world by a scream that could belong to no one else but Usagi. " Oh my gods Ami!!!!!! Why didn't you tell me about him???!!! He's a Hunk-meister, dreamy, scrumptious. A perfect 10."  
  
" And romantic," Minako put in.  
  
" Looks like my old boy friend," Makoto said dreamily.  
  
" Everyone in Juuban looks like your old Boy-friend!!" Rei said exasperated.  
  
" Ooooo Ami-chan, you double timer. What about Ryo-kun or Taki-san? Or even better.....Cupid-sama!" Usagi said deviously.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes and led the scouts into her living room. " I didn't even know that Shitoko-kun was going to do that."  
  
" OH!!! Gomen Ami-chan but I'm SURE you didn't mind." Usagi giggled.  
  
Rei threw a throw pillow in Usagi's direction, " Usagi No Baka!!!!!"  
  
" Hey," Usagi whined as she ducked as the pillow came for her and hit Makoto.  
  
Makoto looked startled, " who threw that?!"  
  
Rei raised her hand in Minako's direction. " No," Minako said shaking her head, "it wasn't me."  
  
Makoto threw the pillow at Mianko's bow. " NO YOU DIDN'T" Minako exclaimed angrily, "NOT THE BOW!!!!!"  
  
In a few secounds the room was wild with fly feathers. Ami ducked under couch with Luna and Artemis laughing uncontrollably as the Sailor Scouts fought each other in Ami's living room.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami slept tossing and turning in bed. Dreams were taking over her mind, dreams she didn't recognize for the memories that they were. Ami found herself in he Silver Millennium. She was 6 years old and there was an attack of some kind. A frenzied battle, confusion. Someone was taking over Mercury.  
  
Ami heard her father scream, "AMI GET OUT! WITH THE HENSHIN STICK, AMI, AND THE WATCH AND TIARA GET OUT AMI!" She ran toward the Library and put her hand on the wall to open a secret compartment she grabbed a bag and as she heard screams outside she took away the most valued things in the palace. The Mercurian henshin stick and communicator watch. She used the communicator watch to yell to the moon, "HELP UNDER ATTACK NOW!" They would be there in one hour. One hour, long or short as an hour could be.  
  
She grabbed the bag and quickly headed for the emergency exit. Never tiring, running through halls of screaming people much larger than she. Ami stopped for she was surrounded. Her father and mother were in chains held by rebels.  
  
"Ami," said a man with the same features as her friend Shitoko Ino . "Please come with me and agree with all I say and your parents won't get hurt."  
  
Ami shook her head so hard her diamond tiara almost fell off.  
  
His face hardened, " show her," said the man, obviously a King.  
  
The guards took her mother away kicking and screaming. Ami never saw her again after that.  
  
Ami's eyes widened and her temper flared.  
  
" NO YOU ARE WICKED! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE IMMEDIATELY!" The sigil of Mercury erupted in her head as she listed all the prime numbers she could think of to calm herself. It was no use. The cascade of blue light filled the room killing the enemy. The whole rebellion crushed, in one blow. Clearing the palace of all evil.... all gone. Accept one small boy sitting in a corner, not sharing in the joy as the Moons troops entered with Queen Serenity.  
  
Ami cried in her sleep, tears awakening her. "What was that," she whispered to herself, "what does it mean." She turned on her television to listen to the soft droning, perhaps it would calm her troubled soul. A special broadcast came on the television......  
  
' Prime Minister Hinoyuga has been ill for the past six weeks. His condition was supposedly improving when this message just reached our station....'  
  
Ami's attention was grasped and she began to pay attention. The Prime Minister, her mother was friends with him. The Mizuno's had visited him. He had been feeling better, in fact almost back to normal......  
  
' The Prime minister has already named a successor. An incredibly young man named Ino Shitoko. Once he finishes his law school and the Prime Minister has passed away he will take Guruni Hinoyuga's place as Prime Minister of Japan. That was our briefing, for more on this......'  
  
"Oh my gods," Ami whispered. "I had no idea Shitoko-kun was so involved with the Prime Minister, he's so young."  
  
The phone broke the eerie silence in Ami's mansion.  
  
" Ami-chan did you hear that?! The Prime Minister...." Usagi went on for the next 5 minutes on the perfection of Shitoko for Ami and then stopped. " What Ami, did you already know?"  
  
" Yes," Ami said. " I saw the report also I had a bad dream. I think I need to see the Oracle about it."  
  
" That bad?" Usagi asked sounding concerned.  
  
" Yes," Ami sighed. " That bad. And Prime Minister Hinyouga...."  
  
" Its sad he's sick," Usagi interrupted. "My father said he was a great man."  
  
" That's just it." Ami said.  
  
" Nani?"  
  
" My mother and I went to see him and..."  
  
" You went to see the Prime minister?"  
  
" Yes, he's friends with my mother. He was doing just fine, so much better than he was before. He had the same symptoms that you and Mamoru had........" Ami paused, " I'm calling a Sailor meeting now."  
  
" Hey!" Usagi said, " I want to call the Sailor meetings from now on, I told you guys that....."  
  
Ami rolled her eyes impatiently. She couldn't believe she was being so rude to Usagi-chan but she had no choice. " Call Mamo-chan and the scouts. "  
  
" Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked in a fake annoyed tone of voice. " Why do you insist on saying that, Ami?  
  
Ami smiled, " You know on the boat," Ami said jokingly referring to their last adventure, " he didn't loose it...."  
  
" Right Ami," Usagi joked.  
  
" Bye," Ami said getting dressed hurriedly.  
  
" Saiyonara."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The Prime Minister of Japan moaned on his deathbed. As the mourners left his room a pair of green/blue and golden flecked eyes appeared out of nowhere at his bedside. The eyes were soon joined with a body. Brown hair and creamy peach skin. Such was the beauty of Juno.  
  
" I told you to step down." She said fingering his hair and twirling it with her index finger and thumb. " But you chose to ignore my order." She let go of his hair and nonchalantly stood in front of him, arms folded. " You know who I am," She smiled, "you're one of the few people who do because you've been visited by someone haven't you?"  
  
" No," the Prime Minister said weakly. " I have seen no one but my family."  
  
" I don't think you recall," said Juno sitting on his bed, " that I have your life in my hands." I can make you cough." With that the Prime Minister set into a fit of coughing so hard that he almost fell off of the side of the bed. "I can make you feverish....." The Prime Minister's fever rose and fell, he felt himself warming and cooling over and over. The sensation drove him insane.  
  
" Stop, please."  
  
Juno's eyes clouded and she twisted her face into one of pure malice. " Then tell me," she whispered menacingly grabbing the Prime Minister's collar with abounding hidden strength. "Who came to see you? Who told you what was to happen?"  
  
" I must, I must sacrifice myself."  
  
"What?" Juno looked stupefied. " You don't have to die. I can revive you at any time I choose. All you have to do is step down from minister and put Ino Shitoko in your place by your own free will. Oh yes, and do tell me who told you of this business."  
  
" The outcome will be the same," the Prime Minister said wisely. " Whether I choose Ino Shitoko or not he will take my place because you will puppet me. I know this, the person....told me this. I will die a free man. Free in my conscious. It must be this way for her, for our universe."..................  
  
" Oh my gods," The Oracle said as she paced in the home of the Fates. She stared at the 3 sisters watching the scene. She bore down into them with her eyes, commanding them to look at her. The sisters turned, " CUT HIS LIFE LINE!!!" She ordered. With that, the Oracle of Delphi stopped the Prime Ministers suffering.  
  
The Sailor Senshi (minus Michiru and Haruka who were at a world racing tournament that would span from South America to Europe) met at Rei's temple at 4am. Rei had turned on the radio. The news of the death of the Prime Minister hit like a ton of bricks.  
  
Ami's eyes went wide. " Shitoko's test to pass law school is the day after tomorrow." She looked at her watch, " well I suppose tomorrow."  
  
" Shitoko is that cutie we saw kissing Ami right? " Usagi asked giggling.  
  
"Sun, Moon, Sky, Earth......Fire, Air, Water, Rock Stars" Rei chanted on rhythmically.  
  
" Shhhh," Setsuna said. "She is trying to chant Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi covered her mouth.  
  
" Well Ami," Setsuna said, " it seems your boyfriend will become one of the most powerful men in all of Japan."  
  
" He's not my boyfriend."  
  
" Thats not what we saw, heehee." Usagi said giggling this time trying to be quiet about it.  
  
" If Ami says its not," Hotaru said in her defense, "then it isn't."  
  
" Arigato Hotaru-chan," Ami smiled.  
  
" Whether or not he's Ami's boyfriend," Makoto said darkly. " He could be trouble."  
  
"I am the flame, the flame is life...." Rei chanted.  
  
" I agree," came a voice from behind the senshi. They turned and saw Chiba Miouno gracefully hug her cousin, who had stayed silent during the conversation, and sit down with Ami. " It is not he who is in trouble," Miouno whispered. "It is the world."  
  
" Are you sending us back to the past again?" Asked Minako.  
  
" This time I want to go," Usagi whined, "for some reason I'm always unable to make a full trip. You guys get to have all the fun."  
  
Miouno smiled sadly her eyes taking the same light as Mamoru's had when he was stating something sad but true. "No, this time it's the present."  
  
Rei raised her head abruptly and walked over to Ami. Ami stood up to greet her just as Rei bowed to her.  
  
The senshi became speechless. " It trust you can read the fire Miouno. I would be self important if I thought you couldn't."  
  
" I can but it is unnecessary. You know what will come to pass Hino Rei."  
  
" You must show then, what happened." Rei insisted.  
  
" Now is not the time." Miouno said lowering her head.  
  
" Why is it never the time with you!?" Rei said frustrated.  
  
" Rei!?" Usagi said shocked.  
  
" I don't mean to show disrespect but no matter what it seems you cannot tell us the whole damn story. What are you trying to hide!"  
  
"Rei!" Mamoru barked.  
  
" No," Miouno said quietly, "she's right. I understand your frustration Sailor Mars but know that this is the only way. The Cleanser must be open to everything in the end."  
  
" Why?" Rei asked.  
  
" Because she has to make a choice." Miouno said.  
  
" Please," Ami said meekly. "Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room."  
  
" Gomen Ami-chan." Rei said.  
  
" I don't think any of you truly realize how very powerful the Cleanser is."  
  
" How powerful is that?" Mamoru asked.  
  
" Powerful enough to decide the fate of our whole galaxy." Miouno answered causing silence in the room again. " Be prepared," she said quietly. "Rest for soon it will be the beginning of a new era."........................  
  
  
  
"Well Alexander you have reached the rank of General in extraordinarily short time." Said the head of the Japanese army Otoko Sitayuy. " In fact I would like to make you my second in command."  
  
" Me?" Replied the red-brown haired man in front of the commander. " This is far to good to be true Otoko-san."  
  
" You've earned it." He said sure of his decision. " Good Luck."  
  
" I have luck," Alexander said cynically. "I have the grace of the gods." Alexander left the room. He was exactly where he wanted to be. This time Miouno wouldn't trick him out of victory. He sighed as he thought of the Oracle. Perhaps it was the time to visit the beautiful Duchess. Would she be as welcoming as she had been before? He doubted it. Alexander saw this as a chance to begin again with her, to spark old magic. Or put her fire out.....completely.  
  
Chapter Two: The Oracle's Countdown  
  
Ami could not possibly go back to sleep. Sleep when Juno is about to take over the world? What was going on anyway? That was the bad thing about Miouno, she never said anything in particular in a non-roundabout way or until ' the time had come'.  
  
Miouno had been showing Ami things, hateful things and beautiful things. Miouno had been taking Ami back in time and she had seen The American Civil Rights Movement, The age of the shogun, slavery, the Holocaust, everything our history books took so lightly. Skimming over the fact that these were not casualties, not numbers on a page, these were people. Miouno had showed her beautiful things also though. The end of Apartheid, the destruction of the Berlin Wall, The liberation of the African people and the fight for their independence and more.  
  
Ami showered, changed and waited apprehensively for Shitoko-kun.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mamoru dragged Miouno around his old haunts, meeting his friends.  
  
" Mamo-kun," Motoki yelled as he spotted Mamoru out of the Crown Game Center. " I haven't seen you in a while. Is this a new girlfriend?"  
  
" No," Mamoru said smiling.  
  
" I didn't think you would dump Usagi." Motoki said staring at Miouno.  
  
" I am Chiba Miouno," the Oracle said holding out her hand feeling uncomfortable about Motoki's glances.  
  
" Chiba?" Motoki looked puzzled, " Miouno? The millionairess!"  
  
" And Mamo-kun's cousin." She said smiling at Mamoru.  
  
" MAMO-KUN!!" Motoki said putting his hand on the back of his head, " why didn't you tell me? Listen, some guys from school are inside. They need to meet Miouno." He said giving her a once over. " They'll like this surprise. But lets keep this under wraps I want to know whether they can figure it out."  
  
Motoki took Miouno's hand and dragged her into the Game center.  
  
He pointed at a group of young men, " Those guys used to hero worship your cousin." He whispered to Miouno, "HEY GUYS!"  
  
Miouno and Mamoru looked at each other and laughed reading each other's thoughts.  
  
Andrew sat Miouno down beside a brown haired young man that looked a bit younger than Mamoru. Mamoru sat beside Miouno and squeezed her hand as reassurance.  
  
" Are you Mamoru's new girl friend?"  
  
" You should dump him," another black haired boy said slyly, "he's a real ladies man and you look way to good for even Mamo-san."  
  
" I'm Kumano," said the blonde boy who had asked if she was Mamoru's girlfriend. " I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand and she shook it. What kind blue eyes, Miouno thought, the boy has the appearance of someone very gentle.  
  
" Let me guess," said a redheaded twin. " You are one of Ten'ou Haruka's friends." He accented the last word suspiciously.  
  
Miouno raised an eyebrow and shook her head. " I know Haruka but that is not how I know Mamoru."  
  
" Ok," said the red heads twin, " you're a friend from America."  
  
" Nope." Miouno said giggling.  
  
" I say she's his new girlfriend but he doesn't want to tell Usagi so he's not telling us," said a brown haired boy in a serious tone. " Tell us Mamo-kun, we won't tell Odango we promise. You'll have to tell us where you found this one."  
  
" I'm his cousin." Miouno said, " and 'Odango,' just happens to be a very good friend of mine who I like quite a lot."  
  
" COUSIN?!" The group gasped.  
  
" Do you have any more cousins Mamoru?"  
  
" None for you Duo," he said to black haired boy.  
  
" I don't mind," Duo answered, " if this one isn't taken."  
  
Mamoru laughed, " she's more taken than you think."  
  
" I've heard that name before, Chiba Miouno, that is." Kumano said.  
  
The black haired boy with an easy smile named Duo hit Kumano on the shoulder, " You've heard everyone's name before, you're dad's the Prime Minister."  
  
The questions kept coming and eventually the boys ended up dragging Miouno to the park to play soccer. Heero, Mamoru, Miouno and Motoki on one team and two twin red heads named Toshino and Yukani and a wise cracker named Duo with the sweet blonde named Kunamo on the other team.  
  
" Have you ever played before," Heero asked Miouno.  
  
" A couple times," she answered in a voice that echoed Usagi's. Mamoru knew what she was playing at. " I like to play up front on the side."  
  
" Oh," Motoki said. " Wing."  
  
" Yeah, that."  
  
" Uh-oh," Heero said to himself. Apparently he thought he was being quiet but Miouno had ears that could pick up anything.  
  
" Lets just play," Mamoru said.  
  
Mamoru started center across from one of the twins as Miouno started across from Kunamo. Duo and Motoki took goals. The other twin and Heero took the middle and back.  
  
" LETS GO!" Screamed Motoki and the game began.  
  
Mamoru kicked the ball to Miouno who dribbled it up the field with immense speed.  
  
" Get her!" Screamed Duo.  
  
" I can't," Toshino yelled back. "She's a girl." Miouno jammed the ball into the goal. The mercy stopped there.  
  
Yukani took the ball up the field and Miouno ran back in time to swiftly dribble the ball away from him. Toshino smiled at Miouno thinking it would be easy. Miouno drove the ball back dribbling it away to confuse Toshino and then slammed the ball to Mamoru for an easy goal.  
  
The game continued in this fashion Miouno and Mamoru took over the field and reeked havoc on the opposition.  
  
" Good game," Miouno said to the boys waving away and getting into Mamoru's car.  
  
" Yeah," said Duo glumly, "great."  
  
" She seems really nice," Kunamo said defensively blue eyes shining in adoration.  
  
" Not snobby at all," Motoki said.  
  
" Why would she be," Heero asked.  
  
" Chiba Miouno...." Motoki explained exasperated. "The millionairess. I still can't believe Mamo-kun is related to her."  
  
The twins looked at each other in surprise. Duo dropped his cleats on the ground open-mouthed and Kumano smiled even wider.  
  
" That disproves my theory about rich girls." Heero said shutting Duo's mouth.  
  
" What theory," the twins said in unison.  
  
" That they're ugly."  
  
The boys nodded in agreement. " She is beautiful." Motoki agreed. " But if she's Mamoru's cousin then she has to be."  
  
" It also disproves my theory." Duo quipped.  
  
" Which one?" Kumano asked.  
  
" The one that says rich girls can't play soccer, she whooped our ass'."  
  
The boys mumbled their agreement and headed home.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Miouno walked into her home smiling but almost couldn't breath when he saw that someone was sitting on her couch. In the darkness she could only make out an outline. It's my imagination. The outline was no longer sitting on the couch, I need water, she thought, I played too hard.  
  
" The Queen has come back to her castle." Said a rich voice. Miouno froze in cold terror. It couldn't be....  
  
" A-Alexander?" she stammered.  
  
" You always are right."  
  
" What are you doing here?" Miouno asked voice quivering.  
  
" There is no need for you to be frightened." He turned on the light just as he had moved silently behind her. Miouno shrieked in fright.  
  
" Miouno, Miouno, " Alexander said whispering in her ear. "I don't want to hurt you I just came for a friendly visit."  
  
" You're dead." Miouno quickly walked to the kitchen to get some water.  
  
" Was," he said in a matter of fact voice. He followed her into the kitchen and closed the refrigerator for her as she got out the pitcher of juice. " Shorts look very becoming on you Miouno." He added as he staring down at her legs.  
  
" Please," Miouno said. " I'm tired......"  
  
" I was hoping we could start where we left off."  
  
Miouno thought of ways to get him out of here. He had changed. He wasn't so overconfident so foolish. She wouldn't be able to trick him this time.  
  
" Can we start tomorrow? Again, I am rather tired."  
  
He stared at her, taking her shoulders into his hands. Alexander bore strait into her eyes. "You don't want me to come back tomorrow. But I will be here." He left.  
  
Miouno sighed of relief. How could he be alive?  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami knew from the way the door was being knocked on that Usagi had come to call. "Coming!" She yelled.  
  
Usagi immediately leapt into the house the senshi following her. " Is he here yet?" She looked around.  
  
" What?" Ami asked.  
  
" Usagi the idiot dragged us all here to spy on you and Shitoko." Rei said. " Sorry Ami-chan."  
  
Ami sighed. " I think you guys should leave. Not because I have something to hide but because Shitoko really needs to study for this test."  
  
" You mean the Prime Minister," Minako said.  
  
" Right, whatever you say." Ami shortly answered as the doorbell rang. She ran to grab it and Shitoko stood there. Apparently he didn't see the senshi because he grabbed Ami around the waist and kissed her. " Did you hear Ami?" He asked a victorious grin on his face. Ami couldn't hear a word he said, still dazed from the kiss.  
  
Ami woke herself up, " Prime Minister, right? Yes, I heard."  
  
" Are you alright?" He lifted her chin with his finger so that he could see her eyes. " If tonight isn't a good time I could leave Ami. Is anything wrong?"  
  
" She's fine," Usagi said making her way to the door.  
  
" We were just leaving," Rei said.  
  
" We were?" Usagi asked.  
  
" Yes," Makoto said stepping on Usagi's foot, " we were."  
  
" You could stay and celebrate with me and Ami if you would like." Shitoko offered encircling Ami's waste with his arms.  
  
Usagi brightened and opened her mouth but Rei elbowed her, " We couldn't possibly."  
  
" And we," Ami said turning and looking at Shitoko in earnest, " need to study." She walked into the kitchen.  
  
Minako looked back at Ami. " I need to ask her something."  
  
Shitoko nodded and excused Minako.  
  
" So," Usagi said trying to be candid, " what's up with you and Ami? You know she's taken right? Of course you do, going in for the kill aren't yah." She nudged Shitoko smiling.  
  
" Ami-chan," Minako said. " What's wrong?"  
  
Ami bustled around the kitchen doing nothing in particular. Rearranging the spice rack, reorganizing the fruit bowl. She stopped and looked at Minako. " Do you see what he's doing to me?"  
  
" What?! He's nothing but extraordinarily nice to you, he loves you Ami."  
  
" What about Ryo-kun?" Ami asked herself. " This isn't right, but how am I going to tell him? Shitoko knows about Ryo-kun but he doesn't care."  
  
" How utterly romantic." Minako sighed.  
  
" You don't get it. None of you guys get it."  
  
" I guess not," Minako said. " All I know is he's going to be the Prime Minister, he's polite, well educated, handsome. I think he's better than Ryo-kun. And he loves one of my best friends and thats good enough for me. You're the same way with Cupid. I think the only person who is hurting you is yourself. " Minako turned and left leaving Ami to sit at the kitchen table to think about her words.  
  
" Well, Shitoko?" Usagi asked.  
  
" Oh," he said as if coming out of a daze. " Ami-chan is very beautiful and smart. The ideal wife for the Prime Minister in fact."  
  
" You should hear her play the harp," Makoto said.  
  
" Or watch her play chess or swim." Minako said as she entered the room.  
  
" We need to leave," Rei said.  
  
Shitoko smiled, "it was nice meeting Ami's friends."  
  
" Likewise." Makoto said as she stepped out the door.  
  
Rei closed the door behind them, " I was getting major bad vibes from him."  
  
" No, way." Usagi said. " He's wicked cool."  
  
" You're right about the wicked part Odango for Brains." Rei said sighing.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" You know Ami, I really don't have to study." Shitoko said.  
  
Ami quieted him with a wave of her hand. " You aren't the Prime Minister yet, you have to pass that test."  
  
" It's as good as passed." He answered nonchalantly searching for Ami's coat.  
  
" I..." Ami stopped and reached for her head. Shitoko grabbed her, trying to stop her from collapsing. She was having a vision again.  
  
A prince arrived at the castle, Fasako was his name. Ami remembered him from somewhere.......... He was a dashingly handsome figure and all the princesses, with the exception of Usagi, was smitten with his dark violet eyes and black hair. He was also incredibly mysterious, no one new of his origins but he was royal. His whole air suggested it. Mako-chan, Minako-chan and even Rei-chan the man hater thought him ideal. They were a slight bit jealous when he paid attention to Ami-chan.........  
  
Ami went riding before dawn everyday. No one knew of these rides accept Luna and Ami's horse Bellevedere and obviously Bellevedere wasn't speaking. At 4:30 am Ami woke up at 5:00 am she was dressed in her blue split-skirt velvet and lace riding habit and left the castle to go to the royal stables. She was quite surprised to hear unfamiliar voices. Yet, so familiar.  
  
" Resoloute," said the voice obviously talking to his horse, it was a deep rich voice. A youg man older than she, maybe 19-21. " I know it's extraordinarily early but I was compelled to ride today at this hour, I don't know why. I'll give you a treat afterward."  
  
Ami snuck into Bellevedere's stall shutting the door quietly. She popped her head over the stall seeing the man that had the house totally buzzing. Fasako-sama, she thought, I'll avoid him, I don't think the girls will be to happy with me if I don't. She led her horse out quietly but as it saw the other horse being led out in the other direction it neighed in greeting. Ami winced, caught, she thought. Fasako-sama turned in the other direction to look at her. Ami smiled in an unsure way. The girls didn't have to know about this......she hoped.  
  
Ami regained consciousness to find Fasako sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "I'm still dreaming," she moaned.  
  
" No Ami," he said shaking her awake. " C'mon, be a good girl, wake up."  
  
Ami groaned as she felt her headache. " What happened?"  
  
" You collapsed so I moved you over here and you just woke up."  
  
" How long ago was that?"  
  
" A half an hour."  
  
Ami sat up, " A half an hour!? Oh no. Gomen Shitoko-kun."  
  
" No problem. A girl came to see you. Black hair and blue eyes. She said her name was Adela Makarios."  
  
" Where is she," Ami asked, " I need to speak to her."  
  
" I am right here," Adela Makarios said from the kitchen. " I have some tea for you Ami-chan. I think its time for you to go Shitoko. I will show you to the door."  
  
Adela was playing a part, Ami could see it. Adela shut the door behind her and Ami put her ear to it. I'm getting to be such a snoop, Ami thought. She giggled as an image of her friends came into her mind, I learned from the best.  
  
" What are you doing here," Adela asked. It was not a question though, it was a demand. Ami had never heard the Oracle so hostile accept for when she was around Mercury. Something terrible must have happened.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Shitoko said not sounding the least bit puzzled rather, more sarcastic than anything at else.  
  
" Stop it Fasako-sama. I saw Alexander today."  
  
" How prudent of him to come and visit the Duchess of Earth," more sarcasm on Shitoko's part.  
  
" You haven't answered my question."  
  
" I would think that the wise Oracle of Delphi would know the answer." Shitoko said airily.  
  
" What do you want with Ami?"  
  
" What have I always wanted with Ami?" Shitoko asked, " Why are you asking question you know the answers to?"  
  
" To find more answers to the questions that I don't."  
  
" Well, then why don't you try and ask a strait forward question?"  
  
" Alright," The Oracle agreed, " what was Alexander doing alive and in my house today."  
  
" He was executing a plan for her majesty. But not very well, I suppose the possibility of seeing you in shorts was too good to pass up for him."  
  
" Oh," Ami could feel the Oracle raise her eyebrow as she did when she wasn't the slightest bit surprised. " Isn't that sweet. Now what could that plan possibly be?"  
  
" You always were rather inquisitive weren't you? I'm sorry I can't fulfill your wishes but I have test to pass tomorrow and I need my sleep." Shitoko walked away. " Ask Alexander, he would do anything for you." He laughed and Ami heard his car door slam.  
  
Ami made a mad dash for the sofa.  
  
" Don't waste you time," the Oracle said coming through the door. " I knew you were listening. What did you see when you collapsed? What have you been seeing?"  
  
Ami wasn't the least be it surprised that Miouno knew that she was having visions. So she began to describe them.........  
  
" Fasako," Miouno asked. " Do you remember him?"  
  
Ami shook her head. " Not at all."  
  
" The once was a King, powerful and evil. You destroyed him at the age of 6 after he tried to take over your homeland. Later, his son tried to take over the Silver Millennium. His obsession for you was his only weakness Prince Fasako was extraordinarily powerful. You, in turn, destroyed Fasako. Now that I see it, it all makes sense."  
  
" Why," Ami asked.  
  
" You killed Fasako with the pure glow of your sigil as he tried to take over the Moon castle. The reason your sigil was glowing was because of your true love for my friend Zoicite. Your love for him died and so did everything else that came of it. When the nega-verse was defeated, Fasako must have found it rather odd that he was alive again. His destruction came of a love that had died and been forgotten. So his death too was abolished." Miouno put her head in her hands.  
  
" What if Shitoko doesn't pass the test tomorrow?" Ami asked, " Never mind, as if Juno would let that happen."  
  
" Exactly."  
  
" So we're up for a fight?" Ami asked.  
  
Miouno nodded, " in times to come when I tell this story to future generations I will mark tomorrow as the day all hell broke loose."  
  
Chapter Three: Lessons in World Domination  
  
Ino Shitoko was inaugurated Prime Minister of Japan the following evening. The Commander and Chief of the Japanese army some how had disappeared and the new Commander and Chief was a man named Alexander. Michiru and Haruka had returned to Japan from their races in South America and Europe. Their tour was cut short because odd characters had been appearing around the world. Haruka could have sworn she saw a Cyclops the day before the South American people decided to become one government under some man who looked curiously like the specters that Michiru had read about in books.  
  
Ami and the Sailor Scouts were present at the inauguration but Ami had insisted they leave before the end so that she would not have any uncomfortable confrontations now that she knew that Shitoko was a part of a devastating past she no longer remembered. Miouno had stayed with Mamoru because she too refused to speak to Alexander and did not want him to find her at home. Ami returned home and invited the senshi to stay with her, she had become afraid of the quiet solitude she had so enjoyed.  
  
The phone rang and five girls jumped to get it. Ami grabbed it first.  
  
" Konnichiwa."  
  
" Ami-chan this is your mother," Mrs. Mizuno said in a tired voice. She had been in Moscow at a seminar and was not due back for several days. "I heard about what is happening in Japan and I am rather worried about you dear. You know as well as I that Hinoyuga was not ill when I left. Your friend Shitoko is filling his place now...its too odd."  
  
" I agree mother. Yesterday my friends and I got word from Haruka and Michiru that South America is now becoming one joint republic. That simply makes no sense." Ami said.  
  
" The same things are happening in Europe. Unreal people are showing up. Things that you see in your dreams, Ami-chan. People that look willowy and tree-like much like dryads. Women that look increasingly like hags. Violence is increasing because a people have invaded all of Europe and are trying to conquer the territory. They are very blood thirsty. In fact, they too are like the war lords that you see in your dreams. I am boarding a plane right now for Tokyo, you aren't alone are you dear?"  
  
" No Mother my friends are here with me. Let me ask you, is Europe becoming one country?"  
  
" Yes, like South America. In fact, we haven't heard from South America since as a matter of fact. We should have received some news about the new government but....." Her voice trailed off. "To tell you the truth Ami, I'm afraid."  
  
" Don't worry mother it will be alright. I wonder how Africa and North America are doing?" Ami asked.  
  
" I don't know, and I'm sure that I do not want to." Mrs. Mizuno said quietly. " Europe is being ravaged, almost completely destroyed. Millions of people have been killed already in destructive fires. No matter what the United Nations forces does it can't be helped. I'm afraid Europe will be taken over and left as a wasteland."  
  
" How awful," Ami gasped.  
  
" Exactly. I love you Ami but I must go my flight is about to board. Saiyonara."  
  
"Saiyonara."  
  
Ami put down the phone and held it there in shock. Of all the continents to fall she least expected Europe. She stood there head down, silent tears dripping from her eyes. What will become of us?  
  
" What's wrong Ami-chan?" Rei asked concern in her voice.  
  
" Everything," Ami answered. She sat down and put her head in her hands.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" It is time for you to descend to Earth," Miouno said to the gods gathered in Jupiter's throne room. " Look at what is happening."  
  
Miouno motioned to a window showing Europe being evacuated. The whole continent was over flowing with War Lords, minotarus, spectors, ghouls, trolls and goblins. Every country, Poland, England, France, Italy, and more. Austria and Germany were being hit the worst. The northern countries were being evacuated as the enemy came in from the North and west. Some of the people died, some of the people, filled with rage, joined the warlords and continued their bloody march.  
  
" Look at your prosperous North America." The Oracle said gently.  
  
Minotaurs, cyclops', skraelings and more. Monsters everywhere, demons flying through the air. The place reaked of destruction. The people tried hopelessly to retaliate but the United States, Canada, and Mexico were close to being destroyed the people were hiding in Cold War bomb shelters. The smaller countries, Nicaragua, Panama, Honduras, Cuba, the Bahamas had already been taken over. Only the island of Hispañola was being guarded by fierce voodoo magic. That left The Dominican Republic and Haiti as the only safe places in the Northwestern hemisphere. How long the protection would last, however, was unknown.  
  
South America was under the strong dictatorship of an Enterprising naiad named Promithus. He had brainwashed the people, everyone who remembered was killed.  
  
Africa was also surrounded by a strong belt of magic but only in certain countries. In Zimbabwe, Mozambique and South Africa Shona native Spirit Mediums held the Southern part of the continent together. The Berbers in the north were now fighting relentlessly in Egypt, Sudan, Lybia, and Morocco. The middle of the country and Madigascar were overflowing with all types of evil creatures.  
  
The area of Palestine had seen what was happening to its north and west was in constant fear. So far, Iraq, Iran and Saudi Arabia had fallen. The people of Israel were in consistent prayer. Miouno sent them her abounding love.  
  
Asia had been left completely untouched. Australia had been destroyed but the Aborigines had fought and taken back the country.  
  
" How.... c-could.... we have not........ known?" Minerva stuttered in surprise.  
  
" Dark power, Juno's power." Apollo said malice thick in his voice.  
  
" We must go to Earth to see the senshi." Diana said firmly.  
  
" Yes," Miouno said turning to Cupid, " make sure that Mizuno Ami's mother makes it to Tokyo."  
  
He nodded and his pure white wings appeared as he flew out of the room quickly. " Venus, Apollo and Mars. I want you to go to the Dominican Republic and Haiti and find the people who are holding Juno off. They must be very strong. I will search the mountain to see if Juno left any traces of what her final solution would be." Jupiter said.  
  
" Neptune and Uranus," Miouno said. " Go to Africa and find the Spirit Mediums and Berber leaders who are contributing to the African stronghold. Pluto and Diana can go to Australia and Israel. Minerva, you will go back to Ancient Greece, find our allies and bring them here. I know it will take some time but please be as quick as you can be."  
  
" And I," Mercury asked.  
  
" You will go to Japan and find out what is going on there. I have a feeling that Juno is planning a stronghold in Asia through Japan. She is doing this cautiously though, because she will have to deal with the senshi." Miouno answered. " Go then and be brief about your business! Gather in the home of the Cleanser."  
  
The gods all disappeared and just as Miouno was about to dematerialize Mercury took her arm. " Miouno," He said softly looking worried, " is this the end?"  
  
Miouno looked out at the projections of the world that still showed up in Jupiter's window. "We can only wonder." She answered. Mercury blinked and Miouno was gone.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mrs. Mizuno is a lovely woman much like her daughter, Cupid thought as he sat in the seat beside her. " How are you madam?" He asked holding out his hand to her.  
  
She smiled, " I'm fine thank you." She opened her newspaper, " the world is so odd."  
  
Cupid nodded seriously, " I am flying to Japan on that business exactly. Are you doing the same?"  
  
" No," Mrs. Mizuno said in the same tired voice she had spoken to Ami with. " I'm going home to see my little Ami. Well, she's not so little anymore." Mrs. Mizuno took out her wallet and began to show Cupid pictures of Ami from when she was 1 year-old to now. " I worry about her a lot because I used to think she was lonely and I'm always away on seminars for new pediatric research. But now she's not. Lonely, that is." Mrs. Mizuno took out a pictures of Ami and Ryo-kun, Ami and Shitoko studying, Ami and all the inner senshi, Ami and Michiru after swimming, Ami and Haruka, Ami and Setsuna, Ami and Mamoru, Ami and Hotaru. One after another. Ami and Motoki at the Crown game center celebrating Ami making the high score on the Sailor V game, " I am so sorry to bore you." Mrs. Mizuno said.  
  
" No," Cupid said smiling compassionately. " I'm not bored at all. Your daughter is very beautiful. And you must be Dr. Mizuno."  
  
" How did you know that?" Mrs. Mizuno asked.  
  
" Because you said you were always out of Japan on pediatric research seminars. I was in Moscow also before boarding this flight and had heard about your lecture. I almost went. I also heard that your daughter is extremely intelligent." Cupid needed to satisfy his curiosity as he saw a picture of Ami and The Oracle of Delphi, "Mrs. Mizuno," he asked gently, " Who is that?"  
  
" I am not quite sure myself. Ami likes to update me about her life so she sends me pictures of people she meets. This girl seems so mysterious and look at the sad look in her eyes. Ami said she was related to her friend Mamoru."  
  
Cupid could see that Ami had told her mother absolutely nothing about being The Cleanser. I suppose she will find out with the rest of the world. Cupid thought.  
  
Cupid look out the window and almost grabbed Mrs. Mizuno and jumped out of the plane when he saw what he saw. Skraelings, winged demons from hell. Servants of Juno.  
  
" Excuse me," he said calling a passing stewardess, " over what country are we flying?"  
  
" As of now we are over Uzbekistan." She said with a smile and walked away.  
  
" Figures," Cupid said under his breath. An idea occurred to Cupid, the plane was almost empty. In fact, there were only 20 other passengers other than he and Mrs. Mizuno. It was killing him that he could only save one. Or could he? He called to the heavens for his cherubs. Did skraelings feel love? He sure as hell hoped so because if not............  
  
" We are going through a bit of turbulence," the pilot said over the speaker its seems we're...." The signal fuzzed and blanked out.  
  
" We're going down," Cupid said darkly his blue eyes turning a shade of midnight, " I can feel it."  
  
" My Ami," Mrs. Mizuno said tears in her eyes.  
  
" You stay calm," Cupid said. " You will see Ami again I swear it."  
  
Cupid looked out the window, where mortals could see a dark mass he could see skraelings. He could also see Cherubs shooting skraelings with love arrows. In the confusion the cherubs flittered away from the skraelings and onto the plane.  
  
Cupid stood up in his seat looking prim and proper in his executive business suit and glasses. " Everyone just stay calm, rest." Everyone on the plane went to sleep at Cupid's command. When the plane hit the ground no one was on it. It was very curious how everyone ended up outside Tokyo airport. Where was that blonde who told them to stay calm and the blue haired woman he was sitting with?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami paced at home nervously, " where is she?" She said asked herself more than the senshi around her.  
  
" She will be fine," Michiru said placing her arm around Ami's shoulder. " Haruka, get Ami some tea."  
  
Haruka disappeared into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang. Ami jumped out of Michiru's hold and opened the door. There stood Cupid holding her mother sleeping.  
  
Ami rubbed her eyes to see if she was dreaming, she pinched herself. When she realized she wasn't asleep she opened her mouth but closed it again not finding the words to say.  
  
" Put her upstairs," Rei said to the senshi, " Haruka left the kitchen and Makoto stood up and took Mrs. Mizuno from and Cupid and carried her up the stairs.  
  
Haruka looked back, " Michiru, why don't you finish making that tea it looks like Ami will still need it."  
  
Tears were in Ami's eyes; all she could do was give Cupid the biggest embrace she could muster. " Thank you, one million times over and over again. Thank you so much."  
  
" Don't cry Ami," he said gently wiping away her tears.  
  
" Did the plane go down," she asked as she closed the door behind him.  
  
Cupid nodded, sitting down on the couch. " Skraelings. Juno sent them to attack the plane."  
  
" Did anyone die," asked Rei.  
  
" No," Cupid answered, " I sent my cherubs to rescue the others."  
  
" My hero," Minako said wistfully.  
  
Cupid laughed, " and Miouno says those things are useless and obeese, she'll be eating her words."  
  
" I will do nothing of the sort," Miouno said appearing behind Cupid. " You always do say things at the most inoppertune times Cupid. I will not eat my words, I never have."  
  
" I have noticed," Cupid said referring to Mercury who appeared beside Miouno. He glanced over at Ami, "most beautiful hard headed women never do. Even when they know their wrong."  
  
Ami's eyes narrowed and she was about to open her mouth until Mercury interrupted her.  
  
" Now is not the time Cupid."  
  
" What is going on here," Hotaru asked. She was somewhat used to having to ask direct questions to the gods because of her last adventure.  
  
" We don't even know yet," Mercury said depressed. " Miouno dispatched the other gods to find out why some countries of the world, such as the Dominican Republic, Zimbabwe, Australia, Haiti and Morocco, that are not falling to Juno's creatures. Juno has collected more power than I ever knew all the gods had put together."  
  
" I also sent Minerva to ancient Greece to rally our allies." Miouno said. " Mamoru should be arriving here now."  
  
Mamoru strode through the door knowing he was welcome and kissed Usagi, " Usa-ko I've been so worried." He said.  
  
" Don't worry about it," Usagi said. " I'm the Champion of Justice." She turned to The Oracle. "Miouno are we going to fight?"  
  
" Harder than you ever have before. And above all, if all else fails we must keep The Cleanser safe, no matter what. If she is gone for one moment Juno will use that moment to strike do you understand? Pluto can bring the other senshi back but we cannot spare The Cleanser."  
  
" I am still going to fight," Ami said determined.  
  
Usagi hugged Ami, " I guess it's your turn to play Princess, or Queen rather."  
  
" You're our only hope now Ami-chan," Rei said giving Ami a hug of her own.  
  
" Stay strong girl," Minako said. " We still haven't had another chocolate cheese cake bash."  
  
" I'll even cook," Usagi said.  
  
" NO!" Makoto voiced loudly, " Once we get out of this in one-hundred years we'll have a big party Ami. And I'll cook."  
  
The senshi laughed, Miouno laughed too. It might be her last in a long long time.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Alexander the Great sent out an all points for Chiba Miouno. Anyone who saw her was to report it immediately to the nearest police force. Miouno simply smiled a sarcastic smile at this knowing that anyone who caught her would not be able to take her more then two feet.  
  
Ino Shitoko had taken on the responsibility of slowly infiltrating cyclopses and other creatures one by one into Tokyo. The senshi responded by presenting Shitoko with a jar of Moon dust for every monster he tried to sneak in.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Dead Scream," Pluto whispered.  
  
" Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon said as she finished off another minotaur.  
  
" MOON DUSTED!!" The scouts said in unison laughing.  
  
" Hey," Sailor Moon said. " That my line." She couldn't help but laugh also. Even she was beginning to think that Shitoko would soon realize the error in his tactics and this would be the last easy one they would get.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Come in scouts," Miouno said from Luna's communicator. " It seems that Pluto, Uranus, Venus, Mars, Diana, Apollo, and Neptune are back from their excursions. Once we have their information Mercury and I can see what is going on with Alexander and Prince Fasako. I'll send you here right away."  
  
The senshi braced them selves and were back in Ami's living room in no time.  
  
" Let us go first," Venus said sweetly. " I did so enjoy the Dominican Republic."  
  
The Oracle nodded and Venus began.  
  
" Haiti is being protected by a strong ring of voodoo magic. Even Apollo, Mars and I had problems getting through. There is a group of people called the Andromay Society of Voodun who are keeping the island under servalence. The people are rallying around them and the political turmoil has ended because the society has gathered the people and taken the country under their control. They are very good at it too, I've never seen Haiti looking so good in years. Of course, countries such as Saudi Arabia are practically giving away natural resources because the people think its Dooms Day."  
  
" What about the Dominican Republic?" Haruka asked.  
  
" That is a mystery," Mars said. " I don't understand how they are holding out but they are. They are such happy people and they have been through so much that they know how to loose themselves in their music, culture, heritage and loyalty for their country that even if Juno tried to take over the country she wouldn't be able to. Sure there is poverty and corruption there as there is in every country but the people beam with love. This love radiates from every pore and crevice. Their music is joyful and the country serene. They have become so strong through their history of bloodshed that they know how to fight the pain that Juno lives on."  
  
" I suppose that would be the best place to have a conference." Miouno said. " What about Australia and Israel?"  
  
" Well, " Diana began. " Israel is protected from the sheer fact that everyone there believes do strongly in something entirely different. Juno seems so impossible to them that she can't even see the country because they are blind to her and she to them. As for Australia it is totally because of the native Aborigines who fought on the level of the warlords who tried to take over that the country is safe. They are able to think like them and premonate their moves. Thinking logically is something most people in this world forgot about a long time ago."  
  
" And Africa?" The Oracle asked.  
  
" The spirit mediums in Zimbabwe, Mozambique and South Africa are doing what they can. When the invasions started most of the Afrikaaners headed to Europe though, thinking it was safer there, so now the Shona people govern the country." Uranus said, " Neptune and I split up so he can tell you about the Berbers."  
  
" Thank you brother," Uranus. " I believe that it is the same theory with the Berber's as it is with the Israelites. They simply will not, shall not, cannot believe. They are very engrained in the Muslim faith."  
  
" Well that covers it," Mercury said. " Time to do my job. Is there anything you would like me to ask Alexander Miouno like....."  
  
" Just go, you cad." Miouno said in a purely disgusted voice.  
  
" I was just trying to do you a favor sweetheart," he answered in a sugar sweet voice. " Bye love." He kissed into the air and disappeared.  
  
" Argh," Miouno mumbled. She shook her head to get her self back into the real world and turned to the scouts. " What Mercury finds determines whether we stay in Japan or get out as fast as we can."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Mercury couldn't understand what came over him. Miou-ko hadn't done a single thing to trigger that kind of responce. He reached the home of Ino Shitoko, Prime Minister of Japan.  
  
He put on his cloak of invisibilty and flew into an open window of the mansion.  
  
" And you haven't had very much luck in capturing the pristine Chiba Miouno either!" The icy voice that Mercury heard belonged to none other then the Great Prince Fasako.  
  
" Yes, but Miouno is a 3000 year old superhuman who is almost immortal. Ami Mizuno is a genius girl with some powers." Alexander sighed. He was always very calm cool and collected, always with the right words to say. That charisma and charm that never seemed to fade, ever. Mercury wanted to mess with him just a little, just enough to make him squirm.  
  
" Tomorrow," Alexander said. " I will gather our forces and lay siege on Bangkok, New Dehli, and every major city in Asia."  
  
" The world will know." Shitoko said. " They will know the bittersweet history that involves the Sailor Scouts and the gods."  
  
He's going to tell THEM, Mercury thought urgently.  
  
" So tomorrow we will have our victories in Asia." Alexander said holding up a wine glass.  
  
" To Asia," Shitoko nodded.  
  
" And to Prince Fasako." Alexander said bowing to Shitoko, "and his great Lady the Princess of Mercury."  
  
" To Alexander the Great and his powerful Oracle of Delphi."  
  
The glasses were downed. But not before Mercury swiftly escaped out the window from which he came.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" We have to tell them first," Diana said decidedly.  
  
" Most definately," Apollo concured. " What if Juno twists the history to serve her means. No, we can't let that happen."  
  
" Miouno must show them," Saturn said. " That is the only way."  
  
" Some will join Alexander you know," Miouno said quietly in a dispaired voice.  
  
" You can't let that hold you down," Mercury said kneeling beside her and taking her hands. He whispered into her ear, " I'm sorry I acted like a idiot today please forgive me."  
  
Miouno pulled her hands away from him abruptly. " I'll do it. Come with me Ami."  
  
Ami nodded and followed Miouno out of the room, " Be careful Miou-ko," Mamoru said giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Miouno nodded and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Escape  
  
The Oracle was trembling. In the middle of the street Miouno stopped walking and it was as if time had frozen. Ami could see the televisions in shops had changed their channels and now showed Ami and Miouno.  
  
" People of Earth," Miouno said in a commanding voice. " I am Chiba Miouno, Adela Makarios, High Duchess of Earth and The Oracle of Delphi. I am not a fairytale."  
  
Miouno paused. Ami could feel her own aura getting stronger.  
  
" The heir to the throne of the gods is with me now, Ami Mizuno will soon be your queen. But first, Juno will destroy you. Join us and retaliate against her evil wishes." All this time Ami could feel the people's memories coming back to them. The history that they had long forgotten was beginning to pour into their minds again.  
  
" You may stay with the present Queen of the Gods but the true history is in your hearts." Ami said. " Tomorrow, Alexander the Great, a general from Earths past, will take over Asia and Japan will become the heart of the living world. Europe and North America have been destroyed, will you suffer the same fate?"  
  
The silence was defending not even the birds were singing. The wind had gone dead. Miouno continued.  
  
" My cousin will rein over the Earth with his fair Queen after this period of bloodshed has ended. The Sailor Senshi will again inhabit their planets and guide them to goodness. They will protect the Earth, my Earth, your Earth. Please battle this evil created by Juno and accept our tarnished past. "  
  
Ami seemed to leave a trance and realized that the Sailor Senshi were beside her. Miouno collapsed and Ami found herself blacking out also. The people around them and all over the world froze, too shocked to realize that the world was silent the whole world knew the truth. All the memories had flushed back to the senshi and the people. Mercury held Miouno up as a helicopter was heard over head.  
  
" Surrender the Cleanser," Shitoko called from above them.  
  
" Lets get him Scouts!" Usagi cried.  
  
" MOON COSMIC POWER"  
  
" MARS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
" JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
" VENUS CRYTAL POWER"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
" NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
" PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER"  
  
" We've gone over this before!" Sailor Moon shouted. " I am the defender of love and Justice and in the name of the Moon...."  
  
" And Mars," Rei shouted.  
  
" Venus!"  
  
" Jupiter!"  
  
" Uranus!"  
  
" Neptune!"  
  
" Saturn!"  
  
" Pluto!"  
  
" And the Earth." Tuxedo Mask said joining in. Ami was unconscious on Diana's back. "Take her and Miouno and go," he whispered to the young goddess.  
  
" We will right wrongs and Triumph over evil!!" The scouts said in unison.  
  
" And that means sleazy creeps like you!" Sailor Moon shouted.  
  
" You're PUNISHED!!" The scouts cried.  
  
" Be careful," Luna shouted over the scouts. " Remember what happened last time you faced him in the Silver Millennium."  
  
" What?!" Michiru responded.  
  
Shitoko laughed cruely and jumped into the air. Amazingly, he floated. " You don't remember do you...Well, let me refresh your memories girls!" Shitoko threw a ball of energy at the girls. " My name is Fasako, for the record."  
  
The Sailor Scouts seemed to be thrown back into a black abyss. Hourglasses flew through the hole, as swirling, the scouts were swept into the past. The scouts found themselves in a room, watching their former selves. Outsiders looking in. they found themselves in a room. Ami was frozen in a corner Fasako watching in delight as Ami tried to break free from his anti-movement spell. The room was extraordinarily hot because of Fasako's raging fire in the fireplace making designs on the dark walls.  
  
" Hold it right there!" Fasako turned, it was the Sailor Senshi.  
  
" In the name of the Moon," cried Sailor Moon making the typical hand motions.  
  
" Of Mars."  
  
" Of Jupiter"  
  
" Of Venus."  
  
" Of Saturn."  
  
" Of Uranus."  
  
" Of Neptune."  
  
" Of......" Sailor Pluto passed out before she could say a word.  
  
Fasako touched his temple and an odd symbol appeared upon his head. The light came upon the senshi and turned into a large bubble. "I cannot have a bunch of annoying teenaged girls foiling my plans. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. Ami and I will be happy no matter what........"  
  
" What the hell are you talking about?" asked Uranus as she kicked the bubble. If only Ami were here she could analyze this damn thing with her visor and computer.  
  
" No matter," said Fasako. " Now for you," he said pointing at the generals. A green sphere appeared.  
  
" ZOI!" Cried out Zoicite, but to no avail. They disappeared into thin air.  
  
How can he do this, Rei asked her self. I put a ward on us.....  
  
" I know you put a ward on them," said Fasako aloud. " Thats why I couldn't invade Ami's dreams. It was ingenious but alas."  
  
" You won't get away with this, " said Sailor Saturn. " I'll destroy everything before you rule it!"  
  
" Go ahead, try. I've already won." He laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile Ami tried with all her might to move. She couldn't tug on her earring to activate her visor and analyze the spell. Use your mind, a voice said from the back of her head, it was Rei. Ami began to envision her hand turning the earring and the visor appearing. She felt a tug at her ear and the world became blue to her eyes.  
  
She wanted to yell for joy but Fasako would hear. She imagined herself taking out the computer, and analyzing the movement spell. It was like she was outside of herself. This took so much concentration it hurt. The spell could only be moved to another object not neutralized so Ami moved the spell to the fire place. If Fasako was anything like Rei he needed a fire for his practice this would disable him for a bit.  
  
Ami jumped up in down with delight. The senshi beamed but understood keeping quiet. At least, Rei had her hand over Usagi's mouth. Ami kept busy by analyzing the spot where the generals disappeared. Amnesia and transportation spell, she thought she felt the residue from the incantation in the sphere of light that held the senshi. Pluto, Pluto was a victim of the spell.  
  
She needed to make contact with the generals somehow. and get them back. To do this she needed Rei. Ami analyzed the circle. Damn. Only Fasako could take it down. If Fasako was destroyed then she could reverse it but..........  
  
Ami snuck out of the house and ran to the palace. There she could connect with the Earth and get the generals and Mammoru-san back to the Moon, she hoped.  
  
The senshi found them selves sitting in the middle of the street in Tokyo again. " We need Mercury," whispered Sailor Uranus.  
  
" So girls," Fasako said running his hand through his hair. "What do you think."  
  
" I think," Sailor Mars said with a moan, getting up slowly. " That.....A MARS FIRE SNIPER would do the trick!!!!"  
  
Sailor Mars sent her fire arrow right at Fasako. He stopped it and turned it around at the scouts. " You should recognize how much you need my dear Ami. Or, the Cleanser. Whatever you call her." He snapped his fingers and Miouno and Ami floated beside him. " The Oracle isn't much help when she's unconscious. And Diana was never the fastest runner. Well, not fast enough for me. Ciao."  
  
" I'm not finished yet!" Mamoru cried jumping up and aiming a rose right at Fasako.  
  
" Freeze," Fasako said. "You're beautiful cousin is right here. You're only family. The second heir to the throne of Earth. The Oracle of Delphi. If I put her in front of me it would hurt her little body wouldn't it? You see, I really don't care if she lives or dies. Alexander does and he really just makes me mad, we're accomplices that's all." Fasako disappeared with Ami and Miouno. Tuxedo Mask threw his hat to the ground and stomped on it.  
  
" We'll get them back," Sailor Moon said hugging Tuxedo Mask. " We'll find them and then get out of Japan." She looked around with tears in her eyes.  
  
" I think I can find them with my Aqua Mirror," Sailor Neptune said.  
  
" That is unnececary," Cupid said darkly. The senshi had never seen him so angry. His beautiful aqua blue eyes had turned a tempestuous shade of midnight. His hands were tightly balled into fists. The Prince named Fasako had carried off his best friend and the one he loved. The senshi felt his pain.  
  
" We will consult the fates." Mercury said echoing Cupid's tone." Cupid?"  
  
Cupid nodded and they disappeared.  
  
Venus rubbed her chin, " oh dear." She said pensatively. "We're out a Savior and an Oracle. I need Minerva."  
  
Tuxedo Mask had silent tears coming from his eyes. His only family. Gone in one second. No this was far to much. I already lost her once, he thought, not again. Not again.  
  
The people seemed to come out of a trance and already newscasters were coming to the scene to interview the scouts. Apollo and Mars stood in their way, glowering at the paparazzi daring them to come any farther.  
  
" I am The Lord Mars," Mars said gracefully bowing, " god of war. This is my brother Apollo the god of music and sun. This is his sister Diana the goddess of the Hunt. The Lady Venus, goddess of Love. My brother Mercury and my Nephew Cupid just flew off a bit ago. These," he motioned to Pluto, Uranus, Saturn and Neptune. " are my uncles. The Lords Uranus, Saturn, Pluto and Neptune. One of which," he said pointing to Pluto, " is the god of death. You call him Shinigami."  
  
The reporters' eyes opened wide and the gods stared at them daring them to stay where they were. The dare was left unaccepted the paparazzi turned and fled.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Mamoru," Motoki yelled as Mamoru stepped into the Crown Game Center with the depressed scouts. " Why didn't you tell anyone? Being the King of Earth isn't something that just slips your mind."  
  
" Please," Mamoru said quietly. " Not now. I lost Miouno."  
  
Motoki looked down at his feet, " that's when I wanted to talk to you about. "  
  
Mamoru perked up, " What?"  
  
Kumano appeared from behind the senshi. " I know where Ino Shitoko is and I know how to get in. You see, my father was the Prime Minister and there are many things about that mansion that no one knows." A determined look came into Kumano's usually kind eyes, " I want to pay them back for what they did to my father."  
  
Mamoru nodded, " We'll do what we can to take Japan back."  
  
As Mamoru said that, blood curdling screams were heard outside and a voice was heard throughout the nation. " My name," said the rich voice, " is Alexander the Great. I decided that since you expected me tomorrow I should arrive today. Come find me senshi, if you dare."  
  
The scouts slowly turned toward the window, skraelings, cyclops, minotuars, hags, ghouls, specters, trolls, goblins, sea creatures........ The people in the room had a sinking feeling that Tokyo, along with the rest of Asia, would soon be destroyed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Let go of me!" Ami cried kicking and screaming as Shitoko dragged her into the Prime Ministers mansion. Miouno was still out cold.  
  
" Don't be angry Ami." Shitoko said, " I'm doing this for your own protection. Do you see what is going on out there?"  
  
Ami turned to the window. She watched as Tokyo was being destroyed. " Oh my gods. How can you do this Shitoko! How could you!"  
  
" I am quite afraid they can't help, the gods that is." Shitoko answered, " and please refer to me as Fasako from now on."  
  
" M-m-my Mother," Ami stammered. " She is still at home! Let me go!" Ami screamed tearing from Fasako's grasp and running toward the door.  
  
" She'll be fine," Fasako said locking the door before Ami could reach it. Ami turned slowly Miouno was gone......disappeared, and Ami was alone.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Uzi," Heero said to his comrades.  
  
" Check," replied the twins.  
  
" Hand grenades," Duo said.  
  
" Check," the twins said again.  
  
" Guide," Motoki said.  
  
" Right, here." Kumano Hinoyuga said arming himself with a rifle.  
  
" Sailor Senshi," Heero said.  
  
" Over here!" Sailor Moon replied.  
  
The Sailor Soldiers were decked out in their weapons from Ancient Greece. Rei's crossbow, Minako's whip, Mamoru's daggers, Makoto's club, Hotaru's cane and of course Sailor Uranus' space sword.  
  
" Where did you guys get all that stuff?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
" Well, since Japan has gone crazy we figured no one was watching the armories." Duo said with the grin that came easily to his face.  
  
" Ready," Sailor Moon asked.  
  
" We're ready, " Kumano answered making for the door of the Crown Game center.  
  
The Sailor Senshi laughed. " We don't win battles by walking everywhere," said Sailor Venus.  
  
" Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
" Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
" Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
" Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
" Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
" Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
" Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
" Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
" SAILOR PLANET TELEPORT!!"  
  
All the guerrilla's in the room were taken with senshi and Tuxedo Mask to the garden of the Prime Minister's mansion.  
  
" This way," Kumano whispered. He led them to a part of the mansion covered by dense ivy. He pushed the ivy away and pressed a code into a key board that was covered by the plants. The wall pushed away to uncover a dark stairwell. " Anyone have a light?" Kumano asked.  
  
" Of course," Sailor Mars answered. " Burning Mandela."  
  
A tongue of fire appeared on here finger tips and Kumano led them up the winding staircase. They found themselves in a servailence room much like Central Control. " The security guards showed me this. This room can survey every room in the mansion. I just hope that Alexander or Fasako don't know anything about this place."  
  
" You don't know how much this means to us," Sailor Neptune said. " Sailor Mercury is a part of us. We need her back for the hope of the world."  
  
Kumano smiled and sat down in the command chair in front of the computers. " Heero, give me some help here. You're the computer genius."  
  
Heero kept his usual somber and serious expression that only came off only when the time was right and his brain was at work with less important matters, " more like a hacker my friend."  
  
Heero typed away at the system. Soon the whole room was a glow with the glare of many computer screens. In one bed room the unconscious Oracle slept unharmed. " That was my room." Kumano said sadly. "I know how to get there from here without being seen."  
  
In another room Mizuno Ami transformed into Sailor Mercury and used her Shabon Spray attack to cloud the room so that Fasako could not see her. " That is the main living room." Kumano said. " There is no doubt that we can get there without being seen. The problem is taking the mansion. There are guards all around us but from the way I see it if we split into five groups we can each cover a floor and the outside grounds. Once we take the house we can take control of Japan."  
  
" Sounds simple," Sailor Moon said cheerily.  
  
" Too simple." Pluto said darkly.  
  
" The only advantage we have is surprise." Kumano said, " they could beat us with their sheer numbers."  
  
" I'm not going to die," Duo said firmly.  
  
" Neither am I," Motoki agreed.  
  
" I suggest we split into groups then. There are 15 of us. Heero can go with the twins and cover the top floor and destroy the opposition there. It would help if you could do this quietly." Kumano said.  
  
" I have a silencer for my gun." Heero said.  
  
Mars shook her head, " take these." She said handing Heero her crossbow.  
  
" We need people to stay up here and be back up troops." Kumnao said.  
  
" I'll do that," Sailor Saturn said dejectedly. " If anyone gets hurt I can heal them."  
  
" I'll stay with her," Pluto replied.  
  
" The third floor is where Miouno is," Kumano continued. " I'll go there with Mamoru."  
  
" Duo can take the second floor with Motoki."  
  
" We want the downstairs," Uranus said hostily. " No one messes with a senshi and gets away with it right Neptune?"  
  
Neptune nodded, " definitely. After that we'll head outside with Sailor Mercury when we're finished." Her fist tightened and her usual calm expression became hostile, " I want a piece of Fasako for Ami."  
  
" We'll do the same with Miouno," Mamoru said. " I don't doubt that she is ready and willing to destroy a few monsters."  
  
" Then outside are Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter." Kumano said. "Good we need all the help we can get out there. The passage ways are opened on the floors are there wooden doors." Kumano said pointing at the floor and lifting up panels that were hidden because of their color. " Here is the first floor." Kumano said lifting the door. Neptune and Uranus jumped down immediately. " Remember to meet outside when it's all done. Pluto, Saturn, please keep close watch.  
  
" Here is the second floor." Duo and Motoki jumped in as Kumano uttered the words. "Here is the fourth floor. " Kumano said opening a panel for Heero and the twins. " And from here," Kumano said walking across the room. " You can get back outside." Kumano opened up another door for Sailors Moon, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. " And Mamoru and I can go through here." Kumano said jumping down into a hole.  
  
And so the assault on the mansion began.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chiba Miouno awoke to find herself in a large room. Immediately she tested the door...... locked. Miouno walked towards the beurea to see if there was anything she could pick the lock with, of course silly, the Oracle thought rummaging through her hair. The loose bun she wore came tumbling down and she took out her pins. Wait. She told herself. What is behind that door, Alexander isn't foolish enough to leave me alone without guards. I had best stay here until I know what is there.  
  
Miouno looked through the closet and desks and found a picture. Kumano? She picked up the picture of the blonde haired blue eyed boy. There was something about him that told her his story wasn't over yet.  
  
Miouno looked up suddenly as she heard noises outside the door. She leaped back onto the bed and pretended to still be unconscious.  
  
" I hope she's light," said a voice that sounded a lot like Mamoru's. It's a trick. Miouno thought.  
  
" I'll carry her," Kumano said. "You do that superhero thing that you do." Kumano gently picked up Miouno and carried her out of the room.  
  
" I'm fine," Miouno whispered gently. " Arigato Kumano-kun." She kissed him on the forehead, " you have the Oracle's blessing now." She turned to Mamoru and hugged him, " I'm ready to go."  
  
Kumano and Mamoru had already quietly killed or taken prisoner every creature in the east wing of the 3rd floor. The trio crept cautiously through the halls trying to be silent.  
  
" We've reached the entrance to the west wing," Kumano whispered. "The best way to do this is to take them from both sides because this wing is a dead end."  
  
Miouno and Mamoru nodded and Miouno proceeded on the right with Kumano and Mamoru on the left. Mamoru took out a rose and silently changed himself back into Tuxedo Mask. He hid behind a statue threw roses at the unsuspecting creatures. All they could do was watch each other fall. They had no idea where these roses came from. They called to their allies for back up but there was a glow on the other side of the hall, loud screams and no back up came.  
  
Miouno walked gracefully to meet a group of trolls that Mamoru was felling. "Hello," she said quietly, hands folded, composed.  
  
" The Oracle of Delphi," one whined.  
  
Miouno caused a vase to rise behind the whining troll and hit him on the head with it. The rest of the trolls were taken captive and put into a room in the west wing with their comrades.  
  
" Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Minako are outside." Mamoru informed Miouno.  
  
" Where is the Cleanser," Miouno asked urgently.  
  
" Haruka and Michiru are taking care of that as we speak." Mamoru answered.  
  
" Shall we go outside," Kumano asked. Holding out his arm to Miouno and opening up another secret passage way.  
  
" Most certainly," Miouno smiled and gracefully took his arm.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" I HATE YOU!!!" Ami cried in a frustrated voice. " You don't get it and you never will. What you're doing isn't right."  
  
Fasako poured her a glass of bourbon from the decanter and poured himself one. He handed her a glass and held up his own. " If what I'm doing isn't right....... Then here is to doing wrong." He toasted. Ami threw her glass on the ground and stomped on it with her Sailor boot. She had never been so angry.  
  
Fasako took her hand and Ami grabbed it away. " Oh," he said sarcastically. " So you don't like bourbon. Perhaps you would like champagne instead?" Ami walked away from him.  
  
" Walk all you wish Ami my love but you'll only wear yourself out and try my gentlemen's patience. " Fasako said gently. He walked over to her, " never try my patience." His voice had changed from a soft gentlemen's murmur to a hostile whisper. " I am sick of these games Ami."  
  
" Are you," asked Sailor Uranus through the door.  
  
" Because we're not finished playing," Sailor Neptune added. Sailor Neptune kicked Fasako to his knees as Uranus grabbed Ami and jumped out the window.  
  
" Nice escape-plan eh?" Asked a smiling Sailor Uranus.  
  
" Mercury!" Sailor Moon called, a big smile on her face as she threw her tiara at a skraeling in the air.  
  
" Sailor Mercury," Sailor Jupiter said kicking at a dryad. " Glad you could show."  
  
" How about some Shabon Spray so we can take a breather Mercury?" Sailor Venus asked panting.  
  
" SHABON SPRAY!!!" Sailor Mercury called and the garden became think with fog.  
  
" Why didn't we get a piece of the action?" Tuxedo Mask asked coming out of the secret exit.  
  
" The next time I see Alexander," The Oracle said maniacly, her voice trailing off into the distance.  
  
" Lets fight while we still can," said Heero's gruff voice. " Nimu Kanryo Mamoru, Mission accomplished."  
  
In no time all the groups had met in the yard including Sailor's Saturn and Pluto.  
  
" What did I miss," Sailor Saturn asked.  
  
" Nothing that you won't see in the Final Battle," The Oracle answered her.  
  
" Final Battle?" Ami asked.  
  
" There is no time to explain," Miouno answered. " Just know that this is not the end. We have to get somewhere safe and put a protective boundry around this place. This ground was destined for great happenings."  
  
" Is there something in the prophecies you haven't told us about?" Michiru asked.  
  
" Yes," Miouno said ducking the sword of a naiad. " There will be one man who will lead the Earths army in retaliating against this evil. He and his three comrades will fight against Juno in the last battle with the gods and their allies at their sides."  
  
" And who would they be?" Asked Motoki.  
  
" I have a feeling that Duo, Heero and you are those men." The Oracle said. " And your leader is Kumano."  
  
" M-me?" Kumano stammered.  
  
" Yes, you. You who has shown and perfected a skill that only I know Alexander to posses. You have logic in you and that is something most mankind lost a long time ago. The art of war is not hard but you have a knack for strategizing." The Oracle said as she threw an energy ball at one last group of skraelings. "That does it. We need some people to stay here and take care of Japan."  
  
" We'll do it," The twins said. " Since we were left out of the prophecy," they joked.  
  
" The gods will stay with you." Miouno said.  
  
Suddenly a group of skraelings came charging down from the skies. " TAKE THE CLEANSER AND RUN!" Miouno screamed. " Sailor Moon," Miouno called. " Take Sailor Mercury out of here as fast as you can."  
  
" Where will we meet?" Sailor Moon asked as she noticed more minotaurs coming from the east.  
  
" Catch the next flight to the Dominican Republic." Miouno called to them, "and don't look back."  
  
" Thank you Oracle." Sailor Mercury called as she and Sailor Moon ran into the shadows.  
  
" Don't ever look back," Miouno echoed to herself in a whisper. " Don't ever look back."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" Wait," Sailor Mercury said breathless, " we can't just up and leave without explanation. You haven't seen your parents since they learned the truth about us and neither have I. We simply cannot leave them with all these questions."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, " besides, I can't leave the country without my tooth brush." Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth, " oops! Luna and Artemis! They don't know about this. The gods too. Oh Ami we need to hurry to your house."  
  
They ran through the shadows of Tokyo, Ami keeping track of their progress and location with the Mercury Virtual Reality Visor. They reached Usagi's house first and de-transformed.  
  
" Usa-ko," Mrs. Tsukino called from the kitchen. " Is that you?"  
  
" Yes Mummy," Usagi said bracing herself. " Its me."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino ran out of the house and hugged their daughter. " We were so worried," Mr. Tsukino said. " But I guess we don't have to worry about you defending yourself anymore." He added softly.  
  
" You should worry more than you think," Usagi answered tears in her eyes, " Sailor Moon is a lot more like Usagi with her flakiness and clumsiness than you know. Just be happy that I have the Sailor Scouts. I would be dead without them. Especially Ami-chan." Usagi looked at Ami and Ami bowed in greeting to the Tsukino's.  
  
" Ami," Mrs. Tsukino said. " I always knew you were talented and special but I had no idea that you were...er....um."  
  
" I am nothing now that I wasn't before." Ami said breaking her off. " We need to pack a bag for Usa-chan. We're leaving the country."  
  
" Nani! " The Tsukino said together.  
  
" But Japan needs you," Mr. Tsukino interjected.  
  
" We've already taken the Prime Ministers mansion back," Usagi said.  
  
" We need to meet with the other countries and put all our assets together,"  
  
Ami explained. " Sadly enough Juno's minions grow by the hour. We need all the help that we can muster from countries like Zimbabwe and the Dominican Republic I think that The Oracle has something planned for us there. We will have a war council where its safe, not in the middle of the battle ground."  
  
Usagi brushed past her parents and grabbed Ami's hand forcing her up the stairs " Has Luna come home?" Usagi asked her parents, tears welling up in her eyes again as she turned to face them from the stairwell.  
  
" Yes," Mrs. Tsukino answered, " the crescent moon bald spotted kitty is on your bed with another crescent moon bald spotted kitty." She rubbed her eyes, wiping away tears.  
  
Ami and Usagi turned toward her room and ran down the hall. " Luna! Artemis!" She called.  
  
" Right here," Luna answered from Usagi's room.  
  
Usagi and Ami entered the room that they had been in so many times before. Sharing their joys and pains. Now in the heat of battle it surrounded them with old memories comforting them in their haste. Showing them that not everything they once knew was dead, that pieces of it, the most important pieces, would live one forever and would never be taken away. Now in the heat of battle as they turned their back on the room they knew when Usagi was finished packing her things, they found themselves shutting the door on a life they once knew and opening the door to something new and unsure a future covered in a haze of battle-stained fog.  
  
Ami and Usagi said goodbye to the Tsukino's. Usagi hugged her parents and walked away blowing them kisses. They reached Ami's house to find Ami's father as well as Urawa Ryo there.  
  
" Ami." Ryo-kun said rising from his seat. Ami ran to him and hugged him with all her might. This was something she knew something familiar, she would cling to it with everything in her.  
  
Ryo kissed her over and over again tears running out of Ami's eyes. Usagi and Mr. Mizuno stood in awe at the scene before them. Ami broke free and ran for her father, " Daddy." She whispered as she hugged him.  
  
" Little Ami." He answered her. Ami hadn't called him daddy since he had left the house. Now this Soldier from a distant planet, a star he never knew, was calling him Daddy. Now this soon-to-be goddess that was more powerful than his mind could fathom was clinging to him for protection. " I love you." He whispered.  
  
" Where is mom?" Ami asked, " is she still upstairs?"  
  
Ami's father nodded, " the gods are with her."  
  
" I have to leave Daddy," Ami said sadly. " I have to go to a country far away and save the world."  
  
" Ami," her father said hugging her again, " Don't talk to me like I don't know that this world is going to hell."  
  
" Ami," Usagi said interceding due to Ami's uncomfortable tears. " Lets go upstairs we need to pack your bags and make sure Cupid and Mercury are here so that we can tell all of the gods where we're going."  
  
Ami and Usagi slowly walked up the stairs veering into Ami's room. Ami took down several formal dresses, " I don't think that will be good enough." Ami said. " I hope that Miouno will find a way to get the Queen of the gods and the Queen of Earth more appropriate clothes." Usagi smiled through her anguish and nodded. After Ami finished packing she went to her mothers room. As she lifted her hand to knock.  
  
" Don't bother knocking," Apollo said to her. " You and the rabbit may come in."  
  
" I see the Oracle did just fine without us," Mercury said.  
  
" Yes." Ami said, " and now we have to go to..."  
  
" The Dominican Republic also known as Quisqueya," Venus said.  
  
Ami looked around. " Where are Diana, Mars, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn?"  
  
" They went to go help the scouts build a barrier around the Prime Ministers mansion," Cupid said. " The scouts should get here soon with Miouno."  
  
" Some of us should go with you to Quisqueya." Apollo said.  
  
" I'll go," Cupid said. " I'm sure Mercury is game."  
  
" Yes," Mercury answered turning to Venus. " how about you sister?"  
  
" Of course. Apollo?" Venus asked.  
  
" Just waiting for the invite." Apollo said, " we should send a message to Diana and Mars, they'll be very mad if we don't invite them." The gods agreed and Cupid snapped his finger. Instantly a winged cherub appeared.  
  
" Tell the Lord of War and the Lady of the Hunt to make haste and go to Quisqueya." Cupid told it. " Be swift my friend." The cherub nodded and sped off, opening a window in Ami's mother's room to be able to fly into the night.  
  
" Mother," Ami whispered. " Are you okay?"  
  
" Kitto OK." The woman responded. " I understand Ami, my beautiful darling girl."  
  
" Everyone says they understand," said Ami darkly. " But do they really understand the drama going on in the Earth sphere and the other planets in our solar system? The planets have undergone a sick spell of oppression for years and now our whole universe holds it breath the see if Juno's curse will be broken."  
  
" Ami," Usagi breathed in shock. " How did you know that?"  
  
" I-I don't know." Ami said rising to her feet and taking her things. She turned back to her mother, " I love you Mother, with all my heart and soul."  
  
" I love you too my baby." Mrs. Mizuno said as Ami leaned over and kissed her mother gently on the cheek and then on the forehead. " Now you have the Cleansers Blessing." Ami said to her.  
  
Ami walked out of her house and into the street as the Cleanser. The shackles of her old self had lifted away and now Ami turned to face a world that had gone mad with pain, loss and grief over a god, who was once their mother, and had now had turned her back on her children, never to smile upon them until her rebirth.  
  
The gods took the senshi to the Tokyo International Airport where planes were still running smoothly as if everything going on outside was invisible within the walls of the building. The enemy wants people to come to Japan, Ami thought. The want people to be caught, they want people to die.  
  
The rest of the senshi, Motoki, Heero, Kumano, Duo, Mamoru, Miouno and Mars and Diana were already sitting ready to board a plane to the Dominican Republic. Mars stood up and greeted them, waving 6 tickets in his hand.  
  
Ami's eyes fogged up as she remembered her mothers near death incident on her plane from Moscow. " I suddenly hate planes," she whispered to herself. Cupid turned to he and did not smile but cast a warm gaze on her. He put down her bag and put his arm around her shoulders. Ami struggled to get away but it seemed as if he had a connection to her.  
  
" I give you my strength," he whispered into her ear. Cupid kissed her earlobe and it seemed that the word strength resonated through every limb and crevice of her body. Ami almost fell from her feet but when the word finished its journey through her she felt reinvigorated, new.  
  
" You're gods," Minako whined. " Why are we taking a plane in this?" Minako said pointing out the window to the destruction that no one else in the airport seemed to see.  
  
Miouno smiled, " because it will piss Juno off."  
  
The scouts were somewhat shocked, they had never heard Miouno speak slang before.  
  
" Let me explain," The Oracle said.  
  
" Here we go," Cupid said jokingly.  
  
Miouno glared at him and motioned for her sword, making Cupid turn an uncomfortable shade of pale. Ami smiled, she is the perfect bearer of the Hinds Blood.  
  
" Venus," Miouno said, " you said that it was difficult to enter Haiti but the voodoo magic that they have on the island should only be against people with evil hearts. Juno must have but a barrier around the island just in case anyone immortal wanted to get in. I doubt that the gods or I could get in taking all of the senshi and Heero, Duo and Kumano with us.  
  
" Fortunately, Juno is rather overconfident and somewhat stupid and forgot that gods can get on planes and pass for mortals. I am sure our little defiance will annoy her royally."  
  
Apollo smiled, " you always did have a way with Mummy Dearest, Miou-ko." He took Miouno's hand and kissed it, bowing.  
  
" By the way," Makoto asked, " where is Jupiter?"  
  
" Still on the Mountain," Diana said, " poor Papa. Probably hasn't found a damn clue about where Juno is hiding."  
  
" All passengers boarding flight 1498 to Santo Domingo, The Dominican Republic in seats 100a-125a may now board the plane."  
  
" That would be us," Duo said excitedly. " I'm gonna save the world."  
  
Motoko gulped and boarded the plane slowly. Heero went in stiffly, a killers glare in his eyes and Kumano boarded like the aristocracy he had always been treated as with grace and a serene passive look in his eyes. Rei, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Mamoru, Hotaru and Makoto walked onto the airplane defiantly, heads held high striding with confident dignity. Minako and Usagi gulped and sat down together holding each others hands. The gods and Miouno gracefully and stylishly with an air of ragalia, sat down their eyes flashing with rage.  
  
Usagi, Mamoru and Miouno sat together, behind them Cupid, Mars and Venus. In the middle seats next to Usagi, Mamoru and Miouno sat Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. Across from them sat Mercury, Apollo, and Diana. Across from Cupid, Mars and Jupiter sat Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Behind them Motoki, Heero, Kumano and Duo ended the Sailor Scouts Entorage  
  
It was in this fashion that the Sailor Scouts and their entourage closed a beautiful chapter in their lives. A chapter that would never fade or be repeated in quite the same way, for this group of scouts were special. They were the dawn of a new age, they were chosen for a special destiny, to live on from the Silver to the Bronze ages of the gods and then to create a new era from ice and waste. To build the planets again. To regain the peace of forgotten ages, a new pacifism built on the rejuvinication of man kind. To build a civilization engrained upon the idea that civilization's were not one nation controling another, but that civilization was the art of being civil and that Man kind should be kind.  
  
It was with these thoughts in her mind that Ami flew away from Tokyo the only home she ever knew and flew to an unknown stronghold. She turned but stopped herself. Don't look back Ami thought, echoing the Oracle. Never look back. 


End file.
